


Двое и один

by Gavrusssha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Фред Уизли выжил, и что из этого вышло.





	Двое и один

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Acid).



_Я так давно родился,_  
Что слышу иногда,  
Как надо мной проходит  
Студеная вода.  
А я лежу на дне речном,  
И если песню петь –  
С травы начнем, песку зачерпнем  
И губ не разомкнем. 

_А.Тарковский._

Да, ребята, я просто не верю, что все обошлось. Я просто - вот я просто...

\- Что ты просто, Поттер?

\- Я вообще молчу...

И сплю.  
Я теперь много сплю.  
И я не верю, что обошлось - так. Мы теперь - изгои. Изгои, ребята. Впрочем, какое там - мы. Они вдвоем изгои. И я изгой.

\- А если спишь, то не крутись, мерлина ради. 

Я все время попадаю ему локтем в бок - палатка-то тесная. Ему - это Фреду. Джордж спит у другой матерчатой стенки, и я слышу, как он вздыхает и скрипит зубами. А еще - я не вижу этого, но я чертовски уверен - он сжимает руку Фреда. Да так, что Фред заснуть не может. Вот и злится.

\- Фред?

\- Что?

\- Вчера я видел в мусоре три кондома. И один носок. Почему?

\- Что почему? Носок был с дырой и я его выбросил.. Или ты зашивать возьмешься, Гарри?

\- Почему три?

Я теперь много пью. И сплю много. Это слабо помогает, но я старательный. 

\- Я надул один. 

Я даже приподнялся на локте:

\- Ты - что?

\- Ты на меня таращищься сейчас, что ли? Вот взял и надул. Тоскливо было. 

Мерлин! Фред знает это слово. Спаси нас господь. Куда бы деваться, вот куда б? Взять сейчас, выкарабкаться на четвереньках из палатки и уползти во тьму. Я бесхарактерный герой. В палатке же тепло. А снаружи - холодно. Как в аду. 

Один не сможет жить, покуда жив другой... 

Один не сможет жить...

Один...

Я отрекся. Я больше не герой, я теперь прячусь ото всех. Меня ищут остатки Ордена ("...и если найду, Поттер, утоплю как щенка поганого, в ближайшей луже! Сколько смертей, Гарри, сколько смертей! Не прощу!" - И призрачный сурок испаряется), ищут Пожиратели - я опасен, ха! Меня даже магглы ищут по наводке Министерства. "Опасный беглец..."

Беглец - это когда бежит. А я не бегу. Я пью и сплю. И во сне, как утверждает Фред, машу руками. 

_Почему, Гарри? - Ой, вот не спрашивай, ладно? И так тошно. - Это из-за... - Нет это не из-за, не потому что и не как будто. - Пошли, Поттер. Не сиди на обочине, ты жалок. - Отвали. - Нет уж, Гарри. Давай руку. - Давай вторую. - Ну, вот так... Хорошо... - Придурки, вы понимаете, что я теперь вне закона? - Пошли, пошли... Фред, забери его рюкзак._

Где-то там... Ой, сейчас начну таращиться в небо как последний идиот. ...Где-то там Рон - и он меня ненавидит, как умеет, плохонько, на троечку. Вертится, скрипит матрасом в Норе и зубами и пытается поверить, что Поттер - враг всему живому. Гермиона - вот она точно не спит. Во первых, в приютской спальне не разоспишься, это не дом, во вторых, она строит планы. Вот кому надо было рождаться избранной - Герми, она... Я в нее верю. Она до меня доберется, зануда моя родная.

Сил моих нет страдать по всем сразу. Жаль, конечно, что нельзя собрать их толпой под Трафальгарской аркой - хогвартцев, магглов, чиновников, Дурслей (Дадли - ты веришь, что я асоциальный тип?), орденцев, расставить рядами по законам акустики, залезть на арку и гаркнуть: "Британцы! Не я виноват! Это судьба. Судьба и один глупый хрустальный шар." 

Трелони постоянно видела в нем черных псов - я бы посоветовал ей больше выходить на люди и меньше пить. Гермиона видела туман, Рон - уши, Парвати - загадочных незнакомцев... Я увидел там смерть. Сразу, целиком, во всю длину, ведь смерть - не вспышка, не точка, смерть - событие, процесс, она имеет длительность, начало и конец, причины и следствия. Я все это понял, когда увидел, как Джордж молчит, застыв над телом Фреда, а Молли кричит, как кричат ласточки - пронзительно и в пустоту. А Волдеморт уходил. Оборачивался, смотрел, оттягивал момент, топтался перед завесой - но уходил, и на странной плоской морде его было - облегчение.  
Причина и следствие. Начало и конец. Уроборос закусил хвост, а может, это были удила. 

Шар я раскокал.

"Столько смертей, Гарри! Столько крови! Как ты мог!" - почерк Мак-Гонагал прыгает, сова таращится на меня, пока я жгу письмо. 

Можно подумать, я нуждаюсь в напоминаниях о смертях. Вот интересно, как гибка совесть - и как непреклонен эгоизм. Как только дело дошло до целостности моей личной вселенной - сразу стало ясно без кого я прекрасно обойдусь. Герой... Герой. Облевать бы себя... А, и без кого обойтись никак не смогу. Не так уж их много, их, таких, оказывается. 

_\- Гарри, все что я делаю - не сравнить с тем, что сделал ты._  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, Джордж?  
\- Я видел смерть Фреда в кошмарах. Они повторялись. Теперь - перестали.  
\- Ты знаешь, что Шеймус погиб? И Алисия? И Лонгботтомы - все! И...  
\- Ч-ш-ш-ш... Фред жив.  
\- Я все сделал правильно? Скажи мне, Уизли! Ну, соври, ну пожалуйста!  
\- Я не знаю, Гарри, как правильно. Фред жив. 

Это безбашенные рыжие затеяли драку на обрыве. Они толкали друг друга, веселились, один раз нога Джорджа соскользнула вниз, Фред успел схватить его за ворот, и он хохотал, словно это было самым веселым делом в мире - играть со смертью. А я отползал, упав на спину, все дальше и дальше, самым жалким образом пугаясь высоты.

-Гарри! Иди сюда! Посмотри - красота какая!

Фред раскинул руки и встал на самом краю, глядя на противоположный берег Темзы, покрытый дымчатой зеленью кустов. Джордж смотрел туда же, и стоял он вроде бы далеко, и не оглядывался, и даже спина ничего такого особенного не выражала... Но небо вдруг опустило ладони к самой земле и я в нем задохнулся. Один! От земли тянуло сыростью. Я встал, отряхнул ладони. Подошел, встал рядом с Фредом и копируя его, тоже раскинул руки. Я такой тяжелый! Такой тощий тяжелый очкарик рядом с призрачно-легкими крепкими рыжими. Земля слегка прогнулась, она была сердита. Небо было сердито и сходилось вокруг - слева, справа, впереди - везде, сырым коконом. Один! 

\- Ты что, Поттер? - Фред держал меня за шиворот. Одна моя нога уже болталась в воздухе. - Ты решил научиться летать, что ли? Алкоголик. 

Я болтался на его руке, как мусорный мешок. Джордж подбежал и обхватил меня за талию.

\- Поттер, прекрати. Ты не баба. Возьми себя в руки. 

\- Уже. - Я захихикал. - Взял. В свои. Все взял. Ноги бы в руки взял, но куда я подамся, спрашивается, а? Я вам не нужен - так я и себе не нужен. Ни-ко-му. 

\- Дурак. - Это кто сказал? Голоса у них одинаковые, а обзор я только что себе испортил самым постыдным мокрым образом. Это все виски. 

\- Дурак. - О, теперь неважно. Теперь оба признались мне в любви. Протереть очки - твой звездный час, Поттер. И безудержный секс на мокрой земле, приправленный самыми страшными извращениями - жалостью и благодарностью. Нет уж. 

\- Стой, Поттер! 

\- Стой!

Идите нахрен. Я герой или мышь в стакане? Ноги, ноги мои... Виски, виски мое... Земля, привет. Что ж ты так неласкова, британская земля, к истинному британцу? О...

\- Вот за что нам это, Фордж, а?

\- Тащи, не разговаривай... Тяжелый... 

\- Куда поедем? На родине нам делать нечего...

\- Ты серьезно, Фред? Ты готов уехать из Англии? Насовсем? 

\- Ты видишь другой выход?

\- А семья? А война? Как же мы будем? Кто же мы будем? Фред...

\- Заткнись, Джорджина. Если знаешь, как правильно, то скажи. Если не знаешь - лучше молчи. Ему здесь не жить. - Кивок в сторону поттерового тела. - Я не знаю, как правильно, но знаю - как надо. И ты знаешь. И все об этом. Подняли?

\- Подняли, Фред. Понесли.


End file.
